<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween trial performance (but not really) by Yalys (MoiMoi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406535">Halloween trial performance (but not really)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys'>Yalys (MoiMoi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuru and Omi try on their outfits for the Veludo Way Halloween event.<br/>Why are they so skimpy? Why does this show off Omi's chest so much?? Is Yuki trying to tell them something???</p><p>We all know they got extra candy for being uhhh, hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween trial performance (but not really)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t you think these are kind of plain in the end?” Tsuzuru looked at himself in the mirror. He and Omi had gotten the same type of outfits, and Omi had been so kind to wait to try them on until Tsuzuru came home from his part time job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be simple, but it fits Halloween, don’t you think?” Omi stood next to him in a similar ‘outfit’, if you could even call it that. “Besides, we chose to be mummies, so we should not complain.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hmm, but these don’t really stand out that much, unlike the demon outfits.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, I think Yuki was imagining a different sort of appeal for us.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uhh- Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter the reasoning, a single word of criticism to Costume Overlord Yuki might cost them their lives.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Even so, their mummy-bandages barely covered up their upper body, and other than that they only had ripped pants and claw-like gloves - which were heavy and inconvenient. Tsuzuru was once again impressed by Omi’s bright, positive outlook to everything, and sighed a little. Tsuzuru should learn from him, but he was usually too grumpy or too stubborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I guess they’re fine.” He glanced sideways, eyes falling inevitably on Omi’s chest, wrapped carefully, but still on proper display. Tsuzuru next looked down at himself, stretched his back, lifting his arms up a bit, and already two strips of cloth fell down. It was going to be nothing short of a miracle if these wrappings even stayed on for half the duration of the event. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll constantly be pulling each other’s bandages back up, I suppose,” Tsuzuru said with a crooked grin. How fitting. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You may be right about that,” Omi agreed, scratching his chin as he spoke, holding the claw gloves in his other hand, while he eyed himself in the mirror.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was something about the way Omi looked mildly embarrassed that made Tsuzuru’s heart jump. Worst of all, it had a reverse effect on him,making him want to tease the older student.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He went up to Omi, and tapped his shoulder with his own claw-gloved hand.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, hey, Omi-san~ Can you fix my bandages?” He pouted and lifted his claw-hands to show he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it himself.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tsuzuru…” Omi flushed a little. “There’s no need for that, we’re just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And unfortunately, Omi could not say no to that. With a sigh, he undid a part of the bandages and redid them, tying them together. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you.” Tsuzuru placed a kiss on Omi’s jaw and looked up. “Want me to fix yours?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They’re fine…” Omi recognised that glint in Tsuzuru’s eyes and feared for his life. At least it was better to do this now instead of getting into an embarrassing situation during or after the event. Not to mention they’d both be exhausted after it, so… maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh- I want to pull them tighter… can I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for an actual answer, Tsuzuru had his claw-hands on Omi’s chest, and leaned against him a little. His aquamarine eyes innocently wide, looking even brighter when complimented by the flush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuzuru, you’re…” Omi sighed. No point in arguing, and besides… Tsuzuru himself looked like a treat waiting to be unwrapped. Was it actually okay for them to be wearing this outside? In October? But he shrugged off the thoughts of what’s logical and practical to focus on more important things at hand, such as Tsuzuru throwing the gloves aside and starting to undo part of Omi’s bandages. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They were tied on his back, and Tsuzuru’s soft touches made him shiver once, a tremor running through his entire body. He heard the younger boy chuckle behind him, and looked at his own reflection in the large mirror. Their eyes met, and they held each other’s gaze locked for a few seconds.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Go on,” Omi finally said, his voice more gruff than it should be while the knowledge of where this might go settled in his gut.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru had undone most of the bandages now, holding them loosely in his hands. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wonder if they stay up better like this,” Tsuzuru said as he began to wrap Omi up again, except this time he pulled hard on the bandages as he went around. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi shook his head. No, it didn’t hurt at all. It was just tight.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru gave him a grin and continued. The bandages were made out of fairly stretchable material so as he pulled, he stretched out the fabric. He ended up with more length to work with too, but that wasn’t what he wanted to see. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to cover up all of Omi’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see the bandages digging into it, following the shape of his muscles but cutting into his skin. Not for long, and not in a painful way, but just… That marvelous chest teased by tight strips of white, begging to be exposed and free.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A bow on the back using the leftover ends of the bandages marked Tsuzuru’s finished work, and he swallowed as he stepped in front of Omi to admire the result. He could feel his face flush just from </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Biting his lower lip, Tsuzuru glanced at Omi’s handsome face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi’s patient expression changed into a smile and he nodded, understanding the unspoken question from the younger man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go ahead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Touch me already.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru knew very well how patient and gentle Omi could be. But underneath all that, he was a hungry wolf. And this too, was well-known to the scriptwriter, and he had become quite good at reading Omi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his right hand and traced a line of white fabric stretched around Omi’s wide chest, then palmed it, feeling the protruding skin on either side of the bandage. His skin warm and supple, the bandages rough in comparison. Maybe there was a thing to be said about bondage, after all. Maybe one day it was something else they could explore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, searching Omi’s face for signs of need. But the man was still smiling patiently.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, you think they’d still fall off now?” Or would it be possible for Omi to make them rip?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru inwardly shook his head. The bandages were too stretchy. Not even Omi could.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I suppose not,” Omi replied, breathing in deep, lifting his arms up high, but the bandages stayed on. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s good to know.” Tsuzuru smirked, sliding his hands down Omi’s sides. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tsuzuru, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing this during the event. I’d rather fix them the whole time.’</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mmh, I’m kidding. You’re already going to be the talk of the town with this. You do realize, I hope, that you are incredibly hot?” Tsuzuru lightly smacked his hand against a bit of exposed abs. Without waiting for an answer, knowing Omi would not agree nor disagree, he worked his hands up Omi’s torso, then put his arms around his neck. Omi, in turn, placed his hands on Tsuzuru’s waist and squeezed gently. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Making the next move, Tsuzuru tiptoed just a little to meet Omi’s lips for a kiss, the pressure obvious and not unanswered by Omi’s lips capturing Tsuzuru’s. Instantly the shorter man parted his lips enough to allow Omi to slip his tongue inside, beckoning Tsuzuru to mimic him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi’s grip got tighter as they tilted their heads, going deeper, faster with tongues pushing at each other. The briefest of breaks to catch their breaths allowed them to continue to lose themselves in the kiss, as Tsuzuru almost hung from Omi’s neck while Omi’s hands roamed all over Tsuzuru’s body without any given direction or aim.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Panting, teeth sometimes clashing, their kiss continued until Omi pulled away suddenly and grazed his teeth roughly on Tsuzuru’s neck.The writer inhaled sharply and shivered.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“O-omi…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot,” Omi growled against his neck, taking some of the supple skin above his collarbone and biting down on it, causing Tsuzuru to moan. Meanwhile, his hands stroked down Tsuzuru’s chest, getting caught in the bandages sometimes. The ones on his own chest definitely felt tight now with all the heaving breaths he pulled from his lungs while hungrily sucking and gnawing at Tsuzuru’s neck and shoulders.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Finally he pulled back enough to look at Tsuzuru’s face, all red with kiss-swollen dry lips, and hazy eyes. Beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You planned this, huh?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru nodded, a faint grin appeared on his lips. “Uhu. I had to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Why is that, Tsuzuru-kun?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Omi didn’t call him that, unless...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I uh… I actually saw the designs… I had to see you in it… I knew I’d... “ He couldn’t get any more red than he was right now either way. He tilted his head and let out a slightly nervous chuckle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You knew you’d… what, Tsuzuru-kun?” Omi’s hands grasped at his chest, pulling down the remaining bandages and started to tease Tsuzuru’s nipples with his thumb and index fingers.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hnn- I knew I’d get...h- mmh- horny…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi smirked, pinching harder. “You seem so diligent, but you are actually quite dirty, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru shivered. His knees felt weak, and his pants tight at the groin. He looked up at Omi, desperate but trying so hard not to admit it. “Mmh- no… I’m… I just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi’s expression softentened for a second. “I know,” he said, gently, but then grabbed Tsuzuru’s one shoulder and pulled him into a side hug. A single finger under Tsuzuru’s chin guided him upwards to meet with Omi’s lips again for a deep but slower kiss.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let’s see, then.” Omi continued, keeping Tsuzuru pulled against his chest, while his other hand went down, over his stomach, to the bulge in his pants. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru bit his lip. It already felt so good to be touched and it made him want more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi…” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi didn’t waste any more time, and skilfully undid Tsuzuru’s pants, pulling them down far enough to expose the shape of his hard-on, explicitly visible under his tight, light grey boxers. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru clung to Omi, one arm around the man’s waist, while the other rested on his chest.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Humming in approval, Omi took a gentle hold of Tsuzuru’s cock, his palm curved around the tip and fingers pointing downward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hard already…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A whimper escaped Tsuzuru’s lips, yet he wasn’t going to stand there and do nothing. He dragged the hand on Omi’s chest down, playing around at the waistband of Omi’s torn jeans. “Mmh, aren’t you too, Omi-san?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think I am. You wanna check?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ignoring how his attempt at teasing backfired, Tsuzuru nodded, and with some help from Omi, he undid the man’s jeans as well, keenly pushing his hand under the fabric and feeling up Omi’s wonderfully large cock. He groaned in prospect of what that cock could do or how it would feel and licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so big,” he mumbled, stroking it up with playful touches while Omi pushed his jeans further down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For a short while, they just stood like that, Tsuzuru leaning against Omi as the taller man stroked him through his boxers, while he did the same thing to Omi. Admittedly, just doing this was already hot, watching their hands on each other, breathing getting heavier as they got more into it until Omi let out a groan.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tsuzuru, the bandages…take them off.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Most of Tsuzuru’s were already off, just hanging loosely on his shoulder and around his waist. Omi’s were still tied to his upper body, the strips of fabric cutting into his skin. Tsuzuru glanced at Omi, a grin appearing on his face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He put his hands behind the actor, to untie the ribbon he’d made there, like a present to be opened. At the same time, he bent his knees and tugged at the bandages on Omi’s chest with his teeth. He could hear Omi hiss, giving him the confirmation he wanted. Once the ribbon was undone, the rest of the bandages came off easily, allowing Tsuzuru to just pull them away and discard them on the floor.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After a glance upward, Tsuzuru ran his thumbs over the reddened lines the bandages had left on Omi’s tanned chest. Even if they hadn’t hurt, they’d sure left behind a temporary mark. Tsuzuru opened his mouth and licked up Omi’s chest with a flat tongue, tasting the faintest trace of sweat. He steered himself towards one of the man’s nipples and lapped at it for a bit. Next he closed his lips around the little bud and sucked, hard. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi groaned, looking down at Tsuzuru and tangled a hand in his two-toned hair. He had never known his nipples could feel so good until Tsuzuru tried sucking them, but god, it felt amazing, sending signals right to his cock, making it twitch.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru let go and hummed to himself before going to the other nipple, this time using his teeth, biting gently enough, not to hurt his boyfriend, just teasing him. He tugged at it, scraped his teeth over the skin around it before sucking again. Omi’s chest heaved under him, large and warm. He used his other hand to pull at Omi’s already teased nipple, synchronizing his movements, making soft sounds of joy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hn- Tsuzuru-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi groand. The hand in Tsuzuru’s hair suddenly pulled him away, forcing the writer to look up. Omi’s eyes were filled with lust, staring into Tsuzuru’s bright aquamarine eyes. He loved how the younger man always did his best, even now, and Omi himself wasn’t too different. He liked to please others, which is why he enjoyed cooking so much, but right now, his desire went into an entirely different direction as he was hungry himself. Ready to devour the man underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk he yanked Tsuzuru back up, causing the younger man to yelp. He kissed the other roughly, while he snaked one arm around his waist and began to push him backwards. A couple of wide strides was all it took, and Omi had Tsuzuru with his back against the mirrored wall of the practice room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru gasped at the touch of cold glass on his back. He had his arms wrapped around Omi’s neck, holding on for dear life while Omi kissed him again, his tongue hot inside Tsuzuru’s mouth and so deep that he had no choice but to counter with equal force. Omi pulled back for a second before delving into him again, one of his hands roughly palming Tsuzuru’s chest, his abdomen and finally his hip.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi made Tsuzuru gasp again when he suddenly had both his hands on the other’s ass, fingers spread out wide, and squeezed hard, kneading him. Tsuzuru moaned, pressing himself against Omi, tiptoeing a little to grind against him, their cocks hard and throbbing against each other’s groins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi… please-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mmh, Tsuzuru, you’re so cute.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru whined, grinding desperately. He wanted more, but at the same time, he was already feeling so fucking good. Omi being rough with him drove him so close to the edge that he thought he’d go crazy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi’s hands on his ass then slipped under his boxers and stretched the waistband, pulling the garment down. It stayed up right under Tsuzuru’s butt, but his rock-hard cock was now free and released to cold air. Tsuzuru couldn’t see Omi licking his lips as he began to fumble around with the other’s boxers, his fingers clumsily pulling it down. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The mere sight of Omi’s large cock made Tsuzuru suck in a lungful of air. Ever since Omi joined, he’d been stealing looks at it. His bulge looked big as it is, and Tsuzuru’s expectations got confirmed in the showers. The scriptwriter wasn’t unhappy with his own dick, and believed he was a little above average in size and the shape was all right too. But Omi’s cock was… about as perfect as a cock could be. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Omi- I want- I want it, I want your cock-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But... he looked around, scanning the room. Spit wouldn’t do. Not with this size and his ass unprepared, but his dick was throbbing, and so was Omi’s. Looking for lube now and prepping him would take away a lot of their current excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssh, Tsuzuru, it’s fine… I’ll fuck you, all right? Just not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi’s voice was gentler now, comforting. He must have been thinking about the same thing as Tsuzuru. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You should turn around then, maybe lean against the mirror with your arms?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru did as he was told, turning to face the mirror-wall. He leaned forward, his underarms against the cool class, then glanced behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi got on his knees behind Tsuzuru and for a brief moment, the boy thought he was going to eat his ass, but instead he pushed Tsuzuru’s legs aside, and he obliged, spreading them and squatting a little. Omi’s wet tongue licked along both inner thighs, lapping at it generously, just providing enough slickness to help him glide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru then watched as Omi got back up, spat in his hand and coated his cock with it, moaning the slightest bit at his own actions. The younger man understood what Omi was up to now and licked his lips.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mm, Omi~ fuck me, hurry up~”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru looked behind him, and squeezed his ass together, hips wiggling with need. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hnn- Tsuzuru… you’re so sexy, you know that?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hehe, you’re the sexy one, but I’ll take it- Ah-” Om’s hands suddenly gripped his hips tight and he felt the other’s hard, throbbing cock on his bare ass. “...as a compliment…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh god, the size… Tsuzuru lifted his ass higher, needing more contact, needing to feel Omi’s cock as he slid it between Tsuzuru’s buttcheeks, teasing him there. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tsuzuru… I wish I could put it in…” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi’s confession made Tsuzuru whine. “Oh hell, me too… Me too but you’d… you’d rip me apart without lube and prep… so big… Omi…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Another time… I’m still gonna make you cum, my love.” Omi looped one hand around Tsuzuru and held Tsuzuru’s cock between his fingers, rubbing his thumb over the tip, spreading the bit of precum out over the head. Tsuzuru moaned, balling his fists.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please… please, go on, fuck my thighs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi chuckled behind him, and guided his cock lower, pressing it between Tsuzuru’s legs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mmh- squeeze them more, Tsuzuru…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a whimper, Tsuzuru clenched his ass, causing his thighs to be pressed together.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mmh, better… nice and tight, almost like your hole,” Omi murmured, pushing his cock further. It felt good, for real. There was no suction like inside Tsuzuru’s ass, but his tightly squeezed legs provided adequate friction too. He still had Tsuzuru’s cock in the gentlest of holds, just fingertips running up and down his length.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Omi- so big… I can see the tip…on this side...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru laughed a bit, looking down, then realized he was leaning against a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mirror</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he fell silent for a bit, going lightheaded at the way he could see himself. Leaning forward, his legs squeezed together, his torso heaving with every needy breath, his hard cock in Omi’s hands, and Omi’s tip poking out from between his legs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘s hot…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi had been watching and noticed Tsuzuru staring at the mirror in front of him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I agree… Watch yourself, yeah?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tsuzuru nodded, bracing himself while Omi began to move, steadily pushing his cock between Tsuzuru’s thighs. Although it didn’t feel like that much for Tsuzuru, he found himself enthralled with the way Omi began to breathe, little groans of pleasure slipping into his quickened breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hiss, Tsuzuru suddenly found himself removing one of his supporting arms. He spit into his palm and held it cupped right where Omi’s tip would peek out when he pushed his cock between Tsuzuru’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi gasped audibly when he hit Tsuzuru’s palm and Tsuzuru took the chance to squeeze down on it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is that good, Omi? Can I play with the tip?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tsuzu- yeah… yeah that’s... good.” Omi’s already low voice got even lower, bending his upper body forward as he continued, breath ghosting Tsuzuru’s shoulder, making him shiver.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hnn- more… my cock… use me more…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Without another word, Omi’s grip on Tsuzuru’s cock got tighter, his fingers now curled around it properly, stroking him properly in a rhythm matching his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, Tsuzuru… your legs feel good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru moaned, letting his head hang down, looking at his own cock being stroked. As long as Omi could cum like that, he’d be good. He used his hand to cup and rub Omi’s tip, starting to lose himself in the way Omi worked his cock, but he still wanted more. Was he being needy? He shook his head and looked back at himself in the mirror. Sweaty, hair sticking to his face, cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He pushed himself back, off the mirror, and leaned back against Omi, his head tilted upward. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Look at me, Omi…” Tsuzuru said in a seductive voice. This wasn’t what he was usually into, but he knew Omi liked to see him, take mental pictures, and memorize his poses. “Watch me in the mirror while you fuck me, okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Legs still squeezed together, Tsuzuru stretched his arms up, then ran his fingers through Omi’s hair, his back arched backwards. He looked into the mirror himself, and their eyes met.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tsuzuru,” Omi mumbled, his eyes glinting dangerously. “You need more, don’t you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His breath hitched as he felt an extra hard squeeze on his cock, but then Omi let go of it and raked both of his hands up Tsuzuru’s torso, short nails teasing his skin. Omi’s hands paused before his fingers rubbed at Tsuzuru’s nipples. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nn- aah-” Still sensitive, the pinch that followed made him twitch, his cock leaking some fresh precum. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“O-Omi-” Tsuzuru gasped, almost flinging himself forward again to seek the support of the mirror, but instead he grabbed hold of his own cock and started pumping it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck me, Omi, fuck me, make me cum- ahh-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was fully aware of how desperate he sounded, but it was okay - he was sure Omi didn’t mind. Quite the contrary, in fact.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mmh- Tsuzuru,” Omi’s fingers pinched and pulled at Tsuzuru’s nipples while he kept fucking Tsuzuru’s thighs, going faster as he got closer to his finish. “Squeeze me more, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn- yeah-” Tsuzuru gathered up his strength and squeezed his ass and thighs as much as he could, his own hand working his cock. He gazed at himself in the mirror, and hated to admit it, but he thought it looked kind of hot… if only he could see more of Omi.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“H- augh-” Omi’s cock twitched, and the man let out a moan. ‘Mmh, that’s so good… squeeze them tight for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru started panting as well, his own cock throbbing and not far off from reaching his own orgasm, but he had to make sure that he clenched his ass and legs nice and tight. He wanted to make Omi cum first, then finish himself off, but Omi tugging on his nipples made him go crazy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ahh- Omi-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi’s pace had increased so much that the sound of skin slapping on skin resounded in the room, backed up by their groans and moans. Tsuzuru bucked his hips forward, squeezing down as much as he could on Omi’s cock while he pumped his own, feeling the orgasm build up, spreading through his body.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Omi- please... I’m gonna cum-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping, Tsuzuru leaned against the mirror with one arm, and moaned out loud when Omi let out an obvious grunt, his cock twitching and shooting the first spurt of cum. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hhng, Tsuzuru- cum with me-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Holding back paid off. As soon as Omi said that, Tsuzuru doubled over with a strangled moan, his own cum dripping down his hand as he pumped his cock through his orgasm.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi finished too and pulled back, immediately turning Tsuzuru to face him, and wrapped him up in his arms. He held him tight, while they were both still panting in the aftermath of reaching their climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru grabbed on to Omi’s back, his breathing slowly returning to normal, the realisation hitting him that they just kind of made a mess of both the practice room and possibly their outfits. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Omi?” He leaned back, looking at Omi’s torso, shimmering with sweat, and broke out into a sudden laugh. “Ok no, it was worth it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Omi smiled back at him knowingly. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Tsuzuru was thinking of at this point, and Omi himself had come to discover the hidden desires of the scriptwriter pretty well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just wash the outfits, huh? And clean the floor here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru nodded. Oops. But not really.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And then a shower?” He asked with sparkles in his eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A shower, Tsuzuru. Let’s keep it at that.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Team Mummy had tried their costumes on for Halloween at Veludo Way. In the end, Tsuzuru really couldn’t complain about them, and he gladly fixed Omi’s bandages throughout the event.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my way overdue halloween event brainrot. Will I ever write fluff and confessions for the ships I write smut for? Maybe!! Who knows.</p><p>Many thanks Rukio (@RukioKappa) for proofreading this~&lt;3</p><p>Feel free to comment, I love nothing more than getting comments. Find me on twitter as @kinlyu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>